


Sweet Release

by Emirae



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emirae/pseuds/Emirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night between Shepard and Thane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_krios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_krios/gifts).



> Written for a friend, it's raw and unedited. But I hope you like it.

She blinked owlishly at the datapad in front of her. She stretched and slipped her hand into the back of her emerald green tank top and caressed the tattoo that graced her slim back. 

‘Jack did a good job of putting it on my skin.’ she thought with a smile.

She let out a yawn and took a careful sip of her tea, feeling the heat sting her soft upper lip. 

“Ahh,” she murmured as the heat of her drink coursed down her body slightly before a wave of cold caused goose pimples to cover her skin. Letting out another sigh, she shivered, pressing her arms tightly to her sides.

‘Why did I come down here in only a tank top and yoga pants?’ she thought irritably to herself. 

She looked down at the cup in her hand and nodded. ‘Oh right.’ She took another sip of her tea and tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. Her short red hair teased the nape of her neck, causing her to shiver again. She let out another sigh and turned her attention back to the datapad in her hand. Not hearing the soft footsteps coming from behind her.

“Can’t sleep, Commander?” Thane’s soft voice spoke behind her, causing her to jump and turn to scowl at him.

“Aranel,” she grumbles as she flings the datapad on the table.

He raises a brow ridge at her as he takes a seat next to her, reaching for one of the datapads.

“I’m not a Commander anymore, I was never reinstated into the Alliance after my ‘death’,” she says making air quotes around the word death. “And we’ve had each other’s backs for a while so that gives you permission to call me by my given name. Aranel.” 

“I see, Aranel,” he says her name with a soft purr in his voice. He studies her from the corner of his eyes, noting the emerald green tank top hugging her body closely and making her pale skin seem even paler and her dark hair darker. 

She reaches for the datapad in his hand and scrolls through the information, grumbling softly under her breath. Lifting her arm, she activates her omni-tool and starts typing away. Allowing the comfortable silence to build up between them. She shivers again prays he doesn’t notice. 

She jumps slightly as warm envelops her shoulders and back, looking down she sees his soft leather coat dangling from her body. Lifting her head she turns to look at him in surprise.

“Tha--thank you,” she says, tugging the lapels over her chest and taking a small breath inhaling the cinnamon musk that permeates from the coat. 

‘It smells like him...and it smells so good,’ she thinks, letting another shiver course down her body, and heat building up in her core. As she slides her hands through the arms, tugging it on fully. 

“You’re quite welcome,” he says with a smirk, his arms and chest ripple slightly in the cold.

“Oh, are you cold? Maybe you should take your jacket back,” she says as she attempts to pull the jacket back off.

He laughs softly, tilting his head the side and studies her. “No, keep it on, I’m fine for now.” he leans over and adjusts the collar around her neck, his hands sliding gently against the soft smooth skin of her throat. Causing heat to spread upwards and a blush to stain her neck and cheeks.

“I...oh okay...” she stammers, looking down hiding her blushing face. 

She fingers the soft supple leather of the cuff, a small smile on her face.

“So,” she says, her fingers clenched tightly on the leather. “How many things are in this coat that could kill me in a blink of an eye?” she asks with a soft teasing note in her voice.

“Forty-two," he says with a grin, his hand sliding down her back, causing her to shiver again.

She turns to look at him, curiosity dancing her her gaze. 

"How old were you when you made your first kill?" 

"I joined the Compact when I was six, my parents were honored at being asked. I trained for many years before I made my first kill at twelve.” 

“I see,” she says softly, tilting her head down allowing her hair to cover her face from his gaze.

“How much do you know about me?” she asks as her fingers nervously twist the cuffs of his jacket.

“You’re from Earth, you joined the Alliance Military at eighteen years old, single handedly defended a colony from slavers, first human Spectre, you took down Saren...” he watches as she nods her head, her lips pursed slightly.

Her eyes go hazy, a small smile on her face as she stares off into space.

“I was eight,” she swallows nervously her hands now balled into a fist. “My friend and I, we were hungry and this man said he would give us food if...if we did things for him. Lisa was sick, and I was worried about her and she really needed to eat. I agreed to ‘help’ him with what he wanted, little did I know...” she closes her eyes as the memories come flooding back. 

“When I came back, Lisa was bleeding heavily...I ran quickly to the gun he had left on the nightstand...” she pauses for a breath, feeling his hand rub small comforting circles on her back. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks, dampening the collar of his jacket. 

“I killed him,” she says softly her chin tucked into her chest. 

“Siha...” he breathes softly into her hair, as his arm snakes around her side pulling her into his chest. 

“She died...she shouldn’t have...It was my job to protect her...” she sobs softly, her face pressed into his chest. His arms tighten around her briefly, as he allows her to cry into his chest.

She pulls away, wiping her face with the palms of her hands. “I’m sorry...” she bites her lip and looks down. 

“It is okay Siha,” He says, tilting her head up and lightly grazing his lips against hers. 

She blinks up at him, shock written across her face as he brings his head down and grazes his lips against hers again.

“Ohh...” she breaths as she closes her eyes and press her lips lightly against his. With the tip of her tongue, she traces his bottom lip, feeling the slight sting of the venom in his kiss. His arm tightens around her back, pulling her into his lap as he deepens the kiss, his tongue dancing with hers. 

Her hands clench tightly on his shoulders, as his hand explores her back under the jacket. 

“Siha,” his voice is deeper, a growl rumbling in his chest as he begins to trail kisses down her neck. 

“Thane,” she sighs his name, eyes closed tightly as heat and moisture gather between her thighs, the scent of her arousal a heady mix to his senses. Her hips slowly grinding against his, allowing him to feel the heat from between her legs against his leather covered shaft.

He growls low in his throat, quickly picking her up and carrying her to his room. He stands her by his bed, and quickly pulls the jacket off her and folds it over the chair. He turns quickly, pulling her into his arms as his hands slide up and down the expanse of her back, his lips trailing kisses down her neck and across her shoulders.

Her hands reach for the clasps on his shirt, quickly tugging it off him before running her hands over his chest and around his back as she presses herself tightly against him. He lets out a soft groan as her hand travels down to cup his erection with the palm of her hand. He steps back and tugs her tank top off over her head and quickly slides her pants to pool around her ankles. A hand cupping one breast, his fingers tweaking her already hard nipples. The other, reaching between her legs to cup her sex, his fused fingers lightly teasing her moist slit. 

Her hands slide to his waist, tugging his pants off which he kicks off quickly, before returning to his ministrations.

“You’re wet for me already...” he growls into her neck causing her to arch up against his questing fingers. He wraps an arm tightly around her waist, her face pressed up to his neck. Her lips and tongue lightly lick and tease the soft folds of his throat. While his fused fingers dive into her core, sliding in and out, the tips lightly teasing her hidden spot inside.

“Thaaane...” She moans as she grips his shoulders tightly. With a swift motion, he picks her up and settles her on the middle of his bed, quickly laying on top of her. She spreads her legs open, wrapping one around his waist she arches up, rubbing her moist slit against his hardness causing him to shudder and grind down hard against her. 

He angled himself upwards, slowly sliding his length into her as he stares into her face. Green eyes burning brightly with love and lust. Her full pouty lip, caught between her pearly white teeth as she swallows back a scream. He thrusts into her slow and steady, watching as each upward thrust of his hips cause her eyelashes to flutter close slightly before flying open to continue to stare into his eyes.

“Don’t close your eyes, Siha...” he rasps as he speeds up, the ridges on his shaft hitting every single spot inside her that makes her toes curl and her fingers to scrape down his back. He groans loudly as he feels her walls clench tightly around his shaft, a smirk flashing briefly across her face before he tilts hips down, the ridge on the base of his shaft hitting her clit with every thrust.

“That’s it...please don’t stop...” she begs, her fingers digging into his back as both legs now wrap tightly around his waist, her hips lifting up with every thrust. He lifts himself up slightly to continue staring into her face as he speeds up his thrusts, bringing her closer and closer to her completion. 

She stared up at him, seeing the flashes of green in his black eyes, the way his scales shimmered in shades of green, to black along his face and chest. The black line of scales that hugged his sides to end around his hips. Her eyes filled with stars as the venom in his lips kicked in, making her blood sing. 

Her fingers slide across his back to rest around his hips, pulling him in deeper into her as her legs tightened considerably around him. She bit her bottom lip, as her hips arched up with his thrusts, the ridges hitting every single spot inside her to make her sing his name to the heavens. She arched into him, pressing her breasts into his chest as she groaned deep in her throat, her fingers digging into his hips. 

“I’m...so close...please...” she begged her eyes pleading into his, watching a smirk flash across his face as he sped up his thrusts, pushing in deeper and deeper into her. Their bodies seemingly fused together at that spot. “Moooore...” she groaned her eyes closing briefly before flying open again to stare into his face. She dug the heels of her foot into his legs as she continued to arch and grind up against him. 

“Come for me, Siha,” he rasps again, as her walls tighten around him one more time, her body clenching tightly against his as waves of pleasure rock her body. He groans, and presses himself deep into her, filling her up as the tightness triggered his own release. 

He lays on top of her spent, her arms wrapped around his waist holding him in place as her walls continue to milk him dry. He slides his hands up her sides and lean down, kissing her deeply before rolling over, laying her on top of him with her head tucked under his chin. His hands slide up and down her back as he purred deep in his chest.

“I love you, Siha...” he whispers into her hair.

“I love you too, Thane,” she whispers sleepily as she lets out a soft yawn before cuddling into his chest.


End file.
